exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
The Brood
"The Brood" is the 11th episode of Season 1 of Exosquad. Summary Able Squad continues to flee from Neosapien e-frames on Mars and eventually they find shelter in a cave. Captain Marcus orders the ExoFleet to set a course for Earth, so that they can liberate it. Phaeton knows that the Exofleet cannot withstand the Neos combined strength and so he orders the Mars Fleet to Earth to assist (which results in the Neo frames halting their pusuit of Able Squad). The fleets engage near Earth, and the Neosapiens fleets are clearly victorious, inflicting devastating losses on the ExoFleet. The few remaining Exofleet ships attempt a withdrawal. The only Neo losses occurs when Marcus destroys the Resolute in the vicinity of many Neo capital ships, which are also destroyed. While covertly exploring the Neosapien complex, DeLeon and Marsala find thousands of brood chambers. To DeLeon's surprise, Marsala sounds an alarm which brings Neo guards, who capture the two. Marsala then demands to see Phaeton with him declaring that he will save his people. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *J.T. Marsh *Alec DeLeon *Marsala *Wolf Bronski *Captain Marcus Quotes *When the Neo e-frames stop pursuing Able Squad to prepare for the approaching ExoFleet: ::Alec: "Luck appears to be with us, my friend." Marsala: "But why? Logic demands we look for a rational explanation." Alec: "I believe J.T. will be satisfied with luck." *When Alec reports to J.T. that the Neos have pulled out: ::Alec: "It's as quiet as a mouse out there." Marsala: "How quiet is a mouse?" Bronski: (belches) "Quieter than that." *Once Marcus gets over his surprise at the size of the Neo Mars Fleet, he says what seems to be his personal credo: ::"No matter, we fight!" *When Kaz, while following Winfield's order to retrieve Marcus, enters the bridge of the Resolute, Marcus points a blaster at him and says: ::"Leave! (grunts in pain) This -- this is still my bridge trooper! Go back and tell Winfield to watch. Tell him... Matthew Marcus... knew how to die." *When Alec finds a locked door as he and Marsala covertly move inside Olypmus Mons, he says: ::"It's locked. (Marsala forcibly knocks it open) I was about to do the same thing myself." *After Marsala has sounded the alarm that brings Neo sapien guards, he says to them: ::"I demand to see Phaeton. Now. Tell him it is Marsala. He will understand." Significant events, revelations, and other notes *The Neosapiens suffer minimal losses in the battle. *The ExoFleet is severely crippled, so much so that they no longer have a chance of defeating the Neos on their own. **Why was Exofleet so devastated? Even factoring in the Neosapien fleet's numerical superiority, Exofleet should have been able to inflict more losses. **Was part of the reason for the widespread negative public opinion of Exofleet, seen in "Pirate Scourge", based on the fact that Exofleet had allowed it's training standards to degrade? **Are officers such as Winfield, all of Able Squad, Avery F. Butler's Jumptroops; shown to be professionals during the Pirate Clans War; the exception rather than the standard concerning combat ability? *Morale in the ExoFleet was high when the initial order to proceed to Earth for a battle was announced. Considering the fact that they, as a whole, have a reputation of not earning their pay ("Pirate Scourge"), they do seem very willing to fight. Or it may be that, since they have little experience with war (only 3 victorious engagements against the Pirate Clans and a failed battle with the Neos) their heads are still filled with ideas of glory and heroism. **By the time of the "The Price of Courage" Exofleet's high morale is based on numerous victories against heavy odds and the knowledge that Phaeton is facing mutiny from many of his officers. Furthermore, Marsh and Jonas Simbacca, who are both realists, believe victory is certain. *Why did Winfield insist on rescuing Marcus? Considering the problems he has caused to this point, leaving him to die would have been the better option. *Why did Marcus not leave Winfield and his supporters at Io? Was he that confident that he could convince them to follow his orders? *Captain Matthew Marcus goes down with the Resolute. *Admiral Winfield survives the destruction of the Resolute. *The brood chamber is also the site of experiments to improve the Neo sapien race. *Phaeton orders Typhonus not to pursue Able Squad, but rather recall all e-frames for the upcoming engagement with the ExoFleet. It is a decision he will come to regret, since Able Squad's survival results (in the next two episodes) in the destruction of his enormous brood facility and (more importantly to him) his contraction of Auto-Mutation Syndrome. 11 2 11